1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescent ( hereinafter referred to as EL ) display apparatus using EL units.
2. Description of Related Art
An EL display apparatus which has been conventionally used is composed of a luminescent layer, insulating layers sandwiching the luminescent layer and a pair of electrodes further sandwiching the insulating layers. Images are displayed by imposing voltages on the pair of electrodes in either form of a pattern display or a matrix display. These displays, however, are shown in a single plane having no depth of the images.